Silent Butterfly
by Glue Project
Summary: [In retrospect, a voice wasn't so much of a loss, as long as he accomplished his goals. If he still had his voice, he would've said the spell again because it did the task.]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silent Butterfly

Disclaimer: I don't own. Anything. Except the general thought. Story was originally thought up after listening to Smile.Dk's 'Butterfly'.

Summary: In retrospect, a voice wasn't so much of a loss, as long as he accomplished his goals. If he still had his voice, he would've said the spell again because it did the task.

A/N: As the disclaimer says, the original plot was thought up (and revolved around) the song 'Butterfly'. In the past two days, that plot bunny has morphed into this creature. So... this should be interesting. The RORequirement can have a DDR machine, right? (sweatdrop) This is my first dip into HP fiction. With most likely contain HPDM somewhere along the way. So now here we go. And please be kind to Ted and Harriet. (huggles them)

ONE

Harry stretched as he slowly woke up, a single fist rubbing his one eye as he attempted to convince himself to wake up. With deliberate ease, he swung his feet over the edge of his bed at Number 4, Privet Drive.

He knew what today was—his birthday.

Aunt Petunia had cornered him yesterday under the guise that she needed him to weed the garden. What she really wanted to tell him was that she was going to make sure that the family (sans Harry, of course) was going to be gone all day on his birthday, and for a few days following that. That was perhaps the best present that he could had been given from the horse-faced woman that had only recently attempted to bridge the gap and form some semblance of tolerance.

On the first day back, she had given him a book that had been her _adopted_ sisters that had helped with many things that he had been pondering and that had helped him and invariably save his life halfway through summer holidays.

Outwardly, she was still the same unloving woman—though the scraps of food that found themselves inside Harry's room late at night proved otherwise.

To be sure, they weren't big enough to be missed, but they did take the edge off his hunger.

Still sitting at the edge of his bed, Harry gently closed his hand and gave it a slight pull back to his body, drawing Hedwig towards him. She gently perched on his shoulder, her claws not even digging into his thin cotton shirt.

He smiled and tenderly ruffled a few feathers at the top of her head. She hooted in laughter at this game that they played, chaste affection passed between them-between a familiar and a wizard. She could take a human form, but she was mute in that.

And Harry wouldn't want to wish that on anybody.

His head tipped down as his eyes closed, concentrating on the innate power that lay just beneath the surface. Cupping his hands together, a small globe of green light took shape before he opened his eyes and it became a rolled up parchment, complete with a wax seal in green.

He gave Hedwig a small smile as she hooted and nuzzled his cheek before her form shifted slightly into that of a white eagle. He passed the scroll to her and she took it in one claw before jumping off and passing _through_ the wall.

He sat at the bed yet for a bit, leaning back on his arms for support as he stretched out in a line, ankles crossed in an unconscious movement. He gave a somewhat melancholy smile before he shifted his weight to his left hand and snapped the fingers of his right, not making a sound.

Like a tidal wave of black, starting at his feet, black cloth surged upward, claiming his body as it flew higher. It flew up his torso, and then stopped at his neck before teeing off and rushing to his fingertips.

Now 'dressed', his gloved hands fingered the silver band around his neck before he turned to look outside...to the world he would never truly know. Altogether, the outfit looked impressive, all sleek black lines and not a wrinkle of fabric insight. For a while, Harry had thought that the outfit was skintight--until he realized that skin-tight made even _more_ wrinkles. Basically, it looked like a smooth mix of spandex and cotton, without the tag of slut or swimmer...but more like the tag of fighter. What was even more impressive was that the entire outfit was all one piece. On the upper left arm though was a blue something that would have surprised anyone to see it.

He got up and walked to the window, small clouds of dust rising from his silent footfalls. A breeze slipped in past him, ruffling the pages of the one book that sat open on the desk.

_Butterflyes are a practically unknown race that are thought to have originated in Japan-though which one no one it sure which. They consist of one family, and their genetic makeup is what determines if there is enough magical blood in them to introduce them to the fold of Butterflyes._

_Among the _Purebled, _it is a serious offence to speak of the Butterflyes. Thus, those of muggle heritage know nothing of them._

Harry grinned as he turned away from the window, snapping his fingers for everything in the room to be packed.

A moment later, all that was left of Harry's that was not in his trunk were a pair of brother wands, sitting inconspicuously on his night table, along with a pair of glasses.

He picked up each item gently, running his fingers over each. With a silent sigh, he held each item to the blue cutout on his arm, waiting moment before they were absorbed safely and securely within.

He snapped his fingers at his trunk, shrinking it before placing it against the cutout as well. He smirked at what was left of what had been his room, now bare and empty without his presence.

It was still early yet, and the sun had barely risen. Perching on the windowsill, he looked around, and then swept the area for any magical presence. His smirk deepened to that worthy of a Slytherin at the band of what he assumed to be Death Eaters coming this way.

Frankly, it made sense. They would expect him to be gaining his inheritance and weak due to having to go through it alone.

Idiots. The Potters and Helens had always gotten their inheritances early.

The Death Eaters must be trying to curry favor with their Lord.

Harry snickered at that.

Summoning a ball of crimson this time, he threw it at the wall, watching with satisfaction as it exploded and dripped words down the wall. He quickly tied a timer into the spell as well, so that it would disappear a few minutes after they left.

He grinned as he escaped out the window, hearing it latch behind him from the inside.

It looked like he had left the Death Eaters a note in his own blood.

---

TBC

A bit odd, I know, but I like it all the same.


	2. TWO

Title: Silent Butterfly

Disclaimer: I don't own. Anything. Except the general thought. Story was originally thought up after listening to Smile.Dk's 'Butterfly'.

Summary: In retrospect, a voice wasn't so much of a loss, as long as he accomplished his goals. If he still had his voice, he would've said the spell again because it did the task.

A/N: As the disclaimer says, the original plot was thought up (and revolved around) the song 'Butterfly'. In the past two days, that plot bunny has morphed into this creature. So... this should be interesting. The RORequirement can have a DDR machine, right? (sweatdrop) This is my first dip into HP fiction. With most likely contain HPDM somewhere along the way. So now here we go. And please be kind to Ted and Harriet. (huggles them)

Takes place after Fifth Year. HBP doesn't exist, 'kay? (cries for AD) (And I think I've figured out who RAB is!) OOTP does though. (sigh)

TWO

Draco Malfoy was quiet these days. Everyone at the Order had noticed it.

Well, really, the only way they knew it was because during the beginning of the summer holidays, the Order had 'kidnapped' both him and his mother. And 'kidnapped' as in terms of asking them if they wanted temporary sanctuary from the Death Eaters.

Draco had his bags packed in less than five minutes. Without house elf help.

Anyway, as he lived in the Orders Headquarters, he was privy to information that Rita would have killed to have--such as two weeks into vacation H--Potter!-had mysteriously disappeared from his house for five days, but still managed to send his customary every-three-day letter.

His letters carried a happier tone after that, though they were still tinged with a dark color of sadness.

Trudging down to the kitchen, Draco could hear a sound that he often didn't hear.

His mother.

Yelling.

_Loudly._

At a portrait.

In _defense_ of _Granger_.

Draco blinked. And again. Wordlessly, he joined Weasley over by the kitchen door.

Conversationally, he asked, "How long have they been going at it?"

Apparently in a daze, Weasley answered, "An _hour_."

Draco smirked. "She can give another two hours yet then." He then continued into the kitchen, bathed in the abrasive sound of his mother and the matriarch of the Black Family yelling at each other. Walking over to the table, he plopped down with enthusiasm not yet seen by him, set into the food.

He noticed with a smirk that everyone else at the table seemed stunned by the sounds coming from the hallway. Arching an eyebrow as everyone still sat still, he loaded his fork with a bit of egg and flicked it, watching with satisfaction as it flew just short of the tables edge and just past Dumbledore's plate.

Dumbledore gave a start at the little piece of bright yellow gained his attention. His eyes swerved towards Draco--who said nothing but was looking down at his plate while he ate.

Lupin seemed in a similar trance as Weasley had been. "How...?"

Just then, Narcissa flounced back into the room, trailing her a happy Granger.

Draco paused, fork halfway to his mouth. "Had fun, Mother?"

Narcissa perched on the chair next to Draco. "Hardly." She flicked her blonde hair back with an impatient wave of her hand. She seemed to freeze as she said, "She _quit_ too early for it to get into the fun stuff." Her eyes flared with laughter as she gave a chuckle at the shocked expressions on the Order member's faces. Giving a winning smile, she said, "I have to deal with worse portraits at..." And here her voice died and a troubled expression flittered over her face as Draco pressed his lips together in a grimace.

Quickly diverting the attention to himself, Dumbledore said, "We should be getting a letter from Harry today."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't we have gotten one from him _yesterday_?"

Dumbledore paused, a thoughtful look on his face before he shook his head. "No, because the last was a day earl--"

Dumbledore stopped as Snape apparated into the kitchen, a look of fear on his face.

"P-professor! Potter's n-not--not--Potter!"

Dumbledore stood to his feet, a gentle but worried look on his face. "What do you mean, Severus?"

"There! Not there!"

And then, Draco's world went into chaos.

---

AN: This chapter wrote itself. I had it planned up until the portrait part. That wrote itself and was fun. (snickers) I had the Snape part planned. But not Cissa's. I kind of like her like that. Anyone else? She wasn't even supposed to be in this story. Also, this story will be set in their sixth year, but there are major differences. In fact, the only similarity between the two stories is that I _might_ have Slughorn in mine. _Maybe._ I dunno how I feel about him yet. (I'm still waiting for two hundred more pages to suddenly add themselves to the back of the book.)

And please, tell me what you think!


	3. THREE

Title: Silent Butterfly

Disclaimer: I don't own. Anything. Except the general thought. Story was originally thought up after listening to Smile.Dk's 'Butterfly'.

Summary: In retrospect, a voice wasn't so much of a loss, as long as he accomplished his goals. If he still had his voice, he would've said the spell again because it did the task.

A/N: As the disclaimer says, the original plot was thought up (and revolved around) the song 'Butterfly'. In the past two days, that plot bunny has morphed into this creature. So... this should be interesting. The RORequirement can have a DDR machine, right? (sweatdrop) This is my first dip into HP fiction. With most likely contain HPDM somewhere along the way. So now here we go. And please be kind to Ted and Harriet. (huggles them)

Other Notes: This chapter is set in two different places at once. It'll be interesting to say the least. Paragraphs in all _italics_ are a different setting than those not. M'kay? Not confusing, I hope? I _try_ not to be. And anyone else think the way that Snape acted in HBP was odd? 'Specially at the end? Intriguing character...

_Book On Butterflyes - Chapter Ten_

_...know nothing of them._

_To explain to one not of one's family about the Butterflyes, especially one of muggle heritage, about the Butterflyes, is a claim for them as their lifemate. _

THREE

They had set the shaking proffers down in the kitchen, placing a mug of the 'draught of peace' in his hands as he sat quaking from what he had seen. His greasy hair hung in straight clumps and his eyes held a bit too much fear in them. His one shaking hand lifted itself from the table to run through his hair in a movement that was quickly becoming a nervous habit. Dryly, he licked his lips before he started.

"Goyle cornered me yesterday into descending upon Potters household today." The Professors eyes slid side to side fretfully and his hand grabbed his handful of hair before settling around his mug again. With a little splash, he had brought the up to his lips and drank a sip. Bit small bit of his normal pale color returned. Looking slightly more calm (though still a far way from it) he continued. "The Death Eaters that I have contact with are becoming nervous due to the Dark Lords absence lately." Snape absently rubbed his forearm before his shook his head and took another sip of the steaming potion.

_He flew alongside the gleaming white bird, letting his innate powers carry him above the water as his toes barely skimmed it. He gave her his smile and blessing as the parted ways, she off to Number 12 Grimwald Place, England, and he off to Number 12 Grimwald Place, Japan._

It was then that the true gravity of the situation fully dawned on any of them.

This was their greasy professor who had killed hundreds during his days before he turned--shaking and with all shields down over something that he had seen even before dawn had fully cracked.

"Goyle, surprisingly, remembered that James Potter got his inheritance at sixteen, as did Lily Evans." He snorted as he took another sip. "How, it escapes me. Crabbe evidently was the one to think up the plan o attack Potter while he would be going through his inheritance. They thought that perhaps that luck would be with them and that Potter would be weak since he didn't have anyone to mentor and brace him for the influx of power."

_With a snap of magic, he crossed miles withing seconds and could now see the shore of Japan. Another snap, and he was now setting down in the subway in Tokyo--the one connected to Japan's version of Diagon Alley._

"I, of course, had to accept or else might be thought to be a traitor and then could no longer work as a spy." Another sip of the potion, and Snape _almost_ looked back to normal. That is, except for his eyes, the way that they nervously flitted about. "I knew that Potter was protected by the blood of his family, but the other two didn't. To reveal that information would have meant that I knew more of what was going on than they did." The proffers then shuddered, startling everyone. "We got onto the property this morning and no one was there. The wards let us pass because they didn't see us as a threat--their protected didn't need them at the moment."

_'Top-tap, left-tap, side-freeze arrows, back,' he mouthed as he completed the exact same steps on the dance pad. 'Back, top, right, left.' He waited, frozen in place as the wall in front of him crumpled in on itself to allow him passage to the Wizarding world of Japan._

His voice had become dull and flat as he continued. "The house was silent--there had been signs of recent life there as late as this morning, but no living thing in sight. Once we reached Potters room, we discovered that indeed no one was in the house at all. Everything in Potters room had been packed and the only thing out of place was a single floor board that looked as if it had recently been removed." He took another sip of the rapidly cooling potion. "It became evident that Potter knew that we were coming." He shuddered once more. "He left us a note..."

_Calmly, he passed through the barrier of magic, smirking as it swelled around him and recognized who he was. He shuffled off to a few shops, buying a smattering of potions supplies that Snape wouldn't have as easy access to. Shrinking them with hardly a thought, he raised them to the blue cutout on his upper arm that was now covered by a billowy black wizards robe. It sunk in through the material._

"It was in red, and still dripping. One thing, over and over and over again, up and down the walls, framing the one sentence that was different: 'You can't find what had flown / you can't kill what is **_dead_**.'"

The professor shuddered a final time before he fell silent.

Hermione by that time had already taken out a tiny notepad and had most of his tale written down in it by time he had stopped. She bit her lip nervously. "Professor, what was the other sentence?"

"'Green, Black and Blue.'" His eyes had calmed and he looked about ready to fall asleep.

Hermione frowned at that, but wrote it down anyway. Sticking the end of her pen in her mouth, she hesitated before she asked her next question. "What color were the words Professor?"

There was a long pause and then...

"Blood."

_Harry grinned as he looked at his watch. 'Hedwig should be there soon.'_

_A girl with long black hair stood a foot away, her blue eyes sparkling. "You've managed to escape?"_

_Harry gave a slight shrug accompanied with a smile. 'For the moment. I need to set things into motion for the fall.' He picked up a top-like bauble and signed to the shopkeeper that he would buy it. _

Everyone of the Order sat for a little bit, just waiting for each to register what they had just heard.

Death Eaters had gone to Harry Potters house and he had not been there. There had been no signs of life. There had been a message on the wall of Potters room written--seemingly--in blood.

Everyone was silent.

Until Hedwig appeared out of thin air to deliver Harry's letter.

_Harry straightened, stiffening slightly until he realized what had happened. 'Hedwig just delivered the letter to the Order.'_

_The girl just nodded her head. "That's good then. That should alleviate their fears."_

_He ran a hand through his hair. 'I didn't mean to scare them as I did though...'_

_"How did you know that they are scared?"_

_'The same way you guessed. Hedwig.'_

With a heavy hand, Lupin extended his arm out to grasp the scroll that Hedwig clutched so firmly in one claw. "Isn't that just a bit too big for you?" he murmured to her.

Her wings flared up and both claws fell onto the scroll as she hooted indignantly towards him. Everybody was surprised at this show. She snorted before she got off the scroll and head butted it to Hermione.

Her fingers shaking slightly, Hermione opened the letter and then read it aloud.

---

I have done my research. (grins) The HP Lexicon is a _very_ good site. (glomps it.) _So_ glad I found it early. Otherwise I would have had Snape drinking a potion for colds instead of one to calm him down.

**Melika Nosaki Nollie**: I think that it's Regulas (Sirius' brother). I stayed up to read mine too. I got it at 12:01 and couldn't read it till 1:00 (which is when we got home) then read till five. Went to sleep and woke up on my own after two hours. Then read till eleven and then I had to go to work. (11-7) I'd managed to read to page 425. (grins )And thanks!  
**Smiley-name person that didn't leave a name that would show up**: Sorry about the confusion. Does this make it better on what Snape meant?

-Glue


	4. FOUR

Title: Silent Butterfly

Disclaimer: I don't own. Anything. Except the general thought. Story was originally thought up after listening to Smile.Dk's 'Butterfly'.

Summary: In retrospect, a voice wasn't so much of a loss, as long as he accomplished his goals. If he still had his voice, he would've said the spell again because it did the task. Linked to the Insanity Duet stories--though not dependent.

A/N: As the disclaimer says, the original plot was thought up (and revolved around) the song 'Butterfly'. In the past two days, that plot bunny has morphed into this creature. So... this should be interesting. The RORequirement can have a DDR machine, right? (sweatdrop) This is my first dip into HP fiction. With most likely contain HPDM somewhere along the way. So now here we go. And please be kind to Ted and Harriet. (huggles them)

_Book On Butterflyes - Chapter Three_

_The Helen do not belong to one world. _

_In their original world, they were at one point the rulers. Exiled by plague, the Helen fled to other worlds, taking with them all of their subjects that they could. Many were scattered amongst the worlds._

_In Modern times, 'Helen' is only akin to the 'Purebled'._

_This is more true than any could know, for the Helen are the most pure of all of the Wizarding lines._

_Those of direct and dominant decent from the Helens wear white._

_Thusly, the Butterflyes wear a range of colors from white, to varying shades of grey, to black--though all are descendents of Helens._

FOUR

_Dear OOTP:_

_I am fine._

_I don't know how to say that any better than that, or to alleviate fears that should arise in the near future._

_I have fled from my relatives home on Privet Drive to a place that I shall not disclose for my own safety. _

_I figure that if important information is deemed unnecessary for me to hear, then it is unnecessary for others to hear of important information on me._

_Fair enough, ne?_

_In three days..._

_Yours, Harry Potter_

_PS. Hermione: Congrats. Kakusenai wa anata. Nosomu no nara oikakete kite. _

Hermione blinked at the letter after she had finished reading it.

Snape still looked the worse for wear, but he now also looked comatose, eyes glazed over in thought. Both Narcissa and Draco had their heads tilted downwards towards the table. Molly looked frightened and Ron looked sick. (The rest of the Weasley crew was either at work or buying food for the Order). Dumbledore was fuming.

Hermione sighed. "It seems like Harry's okay then."

Everyone gathered gave her a sharp look.

She put up one hand in admission. "Either way, we have no idea where he is. We just have to wait three days and see if his letter comes."

Their sharp gazes abated and they nodded much subdued. They were all quiet as Hermione thought for a second before grabbing a spare bit of parchment out from one of the many pockets that littered her pants. She also managed to extract a quill and inkbottle from their depths as well.

All eyes had become trained on her.

"Granger...What are you doing?" Draco's one eyebrow was raised.

Hermione gave a melancholy smile. "Writing to my parents to see if they can send me my laptop."

Before Hermione had time to properly finish off the letter, Hedwig had already swooped down and snagged the parchment from the table, once again disappearing into thin air.

---

Three hours later found Draco standing guard outside a pair of closets.

One was occupied.

The other only had half of its intended victims in it.

Draco smirked inwardly as he saw Ron walk in though the door, groceries in hand and on the way to the kitchen. "Weasley! Psst!"

Ron swerved around, tense until he saw that it was only Draco standing there. Ron trudged over to him and Draco couldn't be happier.

"Yeah? What do you want?" The words were colored with a light coat of amusement.

Draco noticed this. Yesterday the other would have sighed. Draco figured it had to do with this mornings' portrait-yelling, and gave him and innocent look. "I can't reach something in this closet. Can you get it for me?"

Ron rolled his eyes good naturedly though he did step up to the closet door.

Draco opened the door, and about the same time that Ron asked, "What is it I'm supposed to find," Draco said, "You'll thank me for this later."

Draco pushed him in and closed the door, grinning to himself.

Now he had done his part. He just hoped that Granger would put two and two together. He was sure she would, but...

At any rate, he opened the door of the other closet...and then firmly closed it again and tacked a sign to the outside of the door that said 'Do not open on pain of having eyes burnt out.'

He could only hope that Hermione and Ron had as much luck as Tonks and Lupin had seemed to.

---

Two hours later found a smiling Hermione, Ron, Tonks and Lupin helping everyone else get ready for lunch.

When Molly asked why they were so happy on _today_, of all days, Draco made a cough that sounded distinctively like 'closet'.

He received four similar glares.

Leaning over, Ron snagged the letter that had sat at the table since it's arrival that morning. He blinked at the paper, frowning at the lines that had suddenly appeared below the last.

_Akai kioku wa doku no _tattoo_  
Mirai no KAOSU shimesu_ tattoo

Hermione's eyes had lit in glee as she tugged the paper from Ron's hands. "He's okay! He's still playing the game!" She paused, mouth frowned and scanning over the line that had previously been written to her. She fingered the edge of the thick parchment, eyes going blurry as the words translated themselves for her.

Looking up to everyone's stunned faces, she explained. "Earlier this summer Harry and I started to play a game where he finds remote lyrics of a song and I find out what its from and the singer." Her eyes narrowed a bit at the paper before widening again. Her eyes snapped up, smile bright. She bounced from one foot to another. "I think he knows I got my inheritance!"

-----

He chuckled, listening into the conversation through the pendant that he held. 'Yes, Hermione, I know.'

He grinned, looking at the beautiful bird that had landed on the chair next to him, laden with packages to go to the aforementioned witch. He ran his fingers lightly through her feathers. 'See that they don't worry about me, Hedwig. Stay there until I call you.' He smiled at her light squawk of understanding. 'Listen to Hermione. She can be your temporary mistress.'

Hedwig then left, arriving seconds later at the Order of the Phoenix.

---

Oy. Originally, this chapter ended after the closet scene. I then got reviews that helped to lengthen it. (grins)

-Glue

**Review Replies **(YAY! Love you both!)

**Lily Finch**: Yeah, much more different than normalinheritance fics, ne? Unfortuntely, it keeps wanting to cross over with the Insainity Duet. And ther was the scroll! Not _really_ interesting, but hopefully it helped. (grins)  
**Melika Nosaki Nollie**: (snickers) Doujinshi is going to have Puppyshipping mentioned...but that might be all for me crossing over. Whats's yours about?

(hits send button)


	5. FIVE

Title: Silent Butterfly

Disclaimer: I don't own. Anything. Except the general thought. Story was originally thought up after listening to Smile.Dk's 'Butterfly'.

Summary: In retrospect, a voice wasn't so much of a loss, as long as he accomplished his goals. If he still had his voice, he would've said the spell again because it did the task. Linked to the Insanity Duet stories--though not dependent.

A/N: As the disclaimer says, the original plot was thought up (and revolved around) the song 'Butterfly'. In the past two days, that plot bunny has morphed into this creature. So... this should be interesting. The RORequirement can have a DDR machine, right? (sweatdrop) This is my first dip into HP fiction. With most likely contain HPDM somewhere along the way. So now here we go. And please be kind to Ted and Harriet. (huggles them)

This chapter **sucks **so I appoligize in advance.

_Book On Butterflyes - Chapter One_

_Butterflyes are referred to as such due to the form they may take in times of peace and tranquility. Most commonly, they transform into actual butterflys._

_However, in times of war and disturbance, they transform into whatever form fits their personality best._

FIVE

Hermione sat in front of the laptop, fingers flicking rapidly over the small black keys.

Most of the Order had decided to just watch her in fascination, seeing as they had never seen such a thing before such as this.

Windows upon windows appeared across the screen as her eyes darted to and fro, pausing only for a moment when a promising site would crop up and then continuing when it proved useless.

Her first search had been on the words 'Green, Black and Blue' that had been found on Harry's bedroom walls just that morning. Unfortunately, that had brought up too many hits to even think about researching further.

"Hits?"

Hermione paused and gave an inward sigh, reminding herself that she was dealing with a group of people that knew nothing about computers.

Arther was beside himself with glee at watching her work.

Looking over her laptop to address all of them gathered (since she really had no clue as to who had said that) she explained. "Well, a 'hit' is ..." She paused and rethought her words. Turning the laptop around to face them, she pointed to the top of the screen. "This says that on my current search I have 88,600,000 hits. This means that there are 88,600,000 ... _books_ that have that word I'm looking for on that page." She then frowned, turning the laptop back to herself. "Unfortunately, since the words are so broad and I really have nothing to narrow the search down with this time, I'm stuck."

She sat at the laptop for a few seconds before Narcissa asked, "Why do you think Harry knows about your inheritance?"

Hermione's eyes lit up as she looked to the other woman. "Because of the last lyrics that he sent me." She paused for a second as she brought up a clip that she had earlier downloaded, complete with sound and readable subtitles. She turned the sound up on her speakers as she leaned back and turned the laptop back around. Hermione grinned. "Watch the subtitles on the bottom."

She raised her hand and pointed to the laptop with a smug look once one set of translated lyrics appeared on the screen.

_The red memory is a poisonous tattoo  
__A tattoo that shows the future's chaos_

Hermione grinned at their flabbergasted expressions.

Ron looked murderous.

She sighed and said, "Ron, the lyrics he sent me were the ones that said nothing of love."

His anger seemed to deflate, but he still didn't seem to happy. "What did the lyrics he sent mean?" he sulked.

"Besides the one I pointed out, he sent the ones that the subtitles said meant 'You can't hide it.' and, 'If you wish, come chase me.'"

Molly spoke up next. "I still don't get why you think that Harry knows you got your inheritance just from that."

Draco had his head tilted to the side, watching as the clip rolled over and played again. "Is it because the lyrics can relate to Professor Snape?"

Said professor jerked upright with a startled look.

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Partially, because the second set of lyrics refer to a 'red memory' being a _poisonous_ tattoo, showing future's chaos."

Snape winced, and muttered. "And that's the color they were before _he_ came back."

Both Narcissa and Snape rubbed their Dark Marks at the painful memory.

Draco watched at the clip rolled over again. "What's the name of this song?"

Hermione's grin turned Slytherin.

"Moon Revenge."

Narcissa still looked a little confused. "And all this relates to your inheritance...?"

Hermione cheecks colored with embarassment, suddenly relealzing that all that meant nothing to the others since they didn't know _exatly_ what her inheritance had been. "Until I learned a specific language, I can get the general grasp of what the words mean. Before I looked it up," Here she nodded ot her laptop, "I could only get two points out of the last set of lyrics." She gave a grin.

"A tatoo and chaos."

-----

A little child grinned up to his face, the spinning Listening Pendant having been put away only seconds before.

"See, Harry, I _told_ you she'd get it!"

Harry grinned, ruffling the little child's almost black hair. 'That you did Ted.'

Harriet entered, raven black hair pulled back and still scrapping on the ground. "And now's time for little 'Teddy-chan' to go beddy-bye so Harry-kun can get some rest." Her voice had become oddly sing-songy.

Ted didn't looked amused. He started to protest, until he had realized that Harry had stiffened, the back of one hand pressed to his scar in order to stifle a sudden pain.

Ted got off his lap in a fluid motion, breathing in and breathing out calmly as he ran and got Harry a glass of water. When he got back, Harriet already had Harry lying down on the couch, sheets fisted painfully in the raven-haired boy's hands.

"I didn't do that, did I, Harry-sama?"

Harry turned his face to the little worried boy, smiling though it hurt greatly. 'No. I'm still--' He hissed in pain and finished in Parseltounge with, 'facing the repercussions.'

Ted sat down and placed his little forearms on the couch. Hissing back, he said, "Makes sense. After all, he's only been gone a month."

And Harriet just tended to Harry, all the while feeling her own remote twinges of pain.

---

Miles away, Hedwig hooted before snuggling herself closer to Hermione to buy herself a shred of comfort for not being there while her master was in pain.

**TBC**

Oy. This chapter kinda **sucked**. Hermione acted totally OOC this time around, though that was due to me trying to fit her inheriatnce explination in. Oh well. I really hope the muses come back and visit soon.

**Review Replies - **I have two of you! (grins)

**Silly little 13 year old****Melika Nosaki Nollie**- Hermione's not one of the Butterflyes...but Aylene from Doujinshi will be. (Maybe. And that means Jeremy will have to be too. (snicker))  
**Lily Finch**- Just a laptop was in the packages. Hedwig had just stopped by to see Harry before she had to go and deliver them. (smile) (GLOMP)


	6. SIX

Title: Silent Butterfly

Disclaimer: I don't own. Anything. Except the general thought. Story was originally thought up after listening to Smile.Dk's 'Butterfly'.

Summary: In retrospect, a voice wasn't so much of a loss, as long as he accomplished his goals. If he still had his voice, he would've said the spell again because it did the task. Linked to the Insanity Duet stories--though not dependent.

_Book On Butterflyes - Chapter Ten_

_Like most other magical beings, the Butterflyes have a Lifemate, a single soul bound to them by the Council on their majority._

_Though such a thing is rare, the Lifemate can become a Butterflye should the bond be strong enough and the Councils will permits it._

_Lifemates can only ignore the pull for so long before their bodies begin to shut down._

SIX

Ted pouted as he looked over the instructions for the potion that Harry wanted him to make. He had ready access to the ingredients, but they each required extensive preparation before he could add them together.

He closed his potions book and opened Harry's Charms class notes from first year.

Even sending things flying around the room didn't sound appealing to the ten-year old at the moment.

He paused for a second before grabbing the extra wand that Harry had brought with him when he had left the Dursleys (thirteen-and-a-half inches, yew) and wordlessly conjured up a television. He then snuggled down into a likewise conjured armchair and feather down blanket before drifting off to sleep.

---

Harry gave a fond smile at seeing the little child curled up in the chair, the light from the television flashing across his face.

He gently took Ted's wand from between his small fingers and swished it at the television to shut it off. _Too good a piece of magic to just throw it away, _he thought. He stuck the wand in his hip pocket as he gently scooped up the wand's owner.

With the child cradled safely in his arms, he only stumbled slightly at feeling the tiny twinge that came from his scar. He hurried and tucked Ted into bed, making sure that Ted's wand was safely in the special pocket that had been charmed into the little boy's sleeve.

Back out in the living area, he knelt down at the small table that sat there, ink and quill spread upon it.

With a smile, he started to craft his letter.

_Dear OOTP:_

_I am still perfectly fine. _

_I hope that my continued letters are of a relief to you._

_I still won't tell you anything about where I am except that I am with friends._

_And before you ask, Mrs. Weasley, _yes_, they are feeding me._

_All I am doing is catching up on my schoolwork that has seemed to escape my notice until now._

_Professor Snape, did you know that the newest version of _Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them_ says that the Kappa is from Japan? I also am regretful that you stumbled upon my room in that state. I could only tell that someone was coming, not who._

_I'm currently rather bored since my roommate is sleeping. If I go and get my books, it will surely wake him up. He's rather funny. Parseltounge can calm him to sleep, but snakes frighten him like nothing else. Our other roommate finds this funny as well._

_I once made the mistake of leaving out a parchment with the Hogwarts seal on it and had to spend many minutes prying him off the ceiling, hissing to him to calm him down._

_Well, I really should send this off--I have to start the food for our meal._

_In three days..._

_Yours, Harry Potter_

The Order--or what members that were there--were seated around the table, looking at Dumbledore.

"That means that his roommates know who he is," Hermione muttered.

Dumbledore nodded. "It would seem so. Natural Parseltounge is so rare, these days..."

Draco looked at him. "Natural Parseltounge?"

Dumbledore nodded tiredly. "I have heard tales of Salazar Slytherin attempting to teach his friends the snake tounge with a small range of success." At the odd looks, he waved his hand. "Not enough to be fluent, but enough to catch a word or two." He was lost in his musing for a second before he came back to the Order. "There was only one that could speak in stilted sentences ... thus, in theory, one could learn Parseltounge."

Hermione sat looking at the letter with a question burning in her eyes.

---

Ted blinked as he woke up, noting the slightly different settings around him. He sensed more than heard the scuffles on the other side of the room.

On an instinct that he tried to suppress most of the time, he let his tounge dart out to taste the air. He took a deep breath to steady his voice.

"You four...come out now." He was proud that his voice hadn't wavered.

Ted watched warily as a black clothed figure stepped out of the shadows, palms spread open to show that they held no weapon. Ted's fingers discreetly felt for his wand, mentally recalling all the defensive spells that Harry had taught him.

The figure had a black baseball cap tugged down low over its eyes, bright hair peaking out from underneath.

Ted grinned at recognizing the form of the boy before him.

"Drace. What a pleasant surprise. Why are you in Two? You should either be in One or Seven."

The boy with silver-blond hair laughed. "We're only passing though. Got lost at the last exit..."

---

The eight members of the Council shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the topic they were discussing.

"...so why are we even _thinking_ of turning our back to the spell that Point cast?"

The green-robed member wearily pressed his hands to his temples. "Because although the boy knew the effects that would impact him, he still used the spell to get rid of Twice. Furthermore, he used his own voice to power the spell."

A red-robed member spoke up next. "What if we compromise? Have him regain his voice _after_ he submits to his Lifemate?"

The grey-robed member, the one that had first spoken, looked skeptic. "That still does not tell me why Point is going unpunished for using a Dark Spell."

The black-robed member spoke next. "Because, he did what was best and ended the war."

"Besides," interjected the red-robed one, "it's the intent behind the spell that decides whether the spell is Dark or Pure."

"With Point's intent, it was Pure." Most of the members agreed and nodded with the blue-robed one's last comment.

The grey-one eyed the red-one oddly. "Who do you have in mind? For Point's Lifemate?"

The Red smirked. "Why, the same that's in every world under our influence."

---

Ted skipped ahead slightly as he chatted animatedly with the black-clothed boy beside him. He did his best to ignore the horrible way that the other three trailed them.

He winced at the sound of china breaking.

**TBC**

Well, another odd chapter, but hopefully better than the last. I have an idea of where I want to go with this...but I've lost my roadmap. (sigh) I guess I'm going to have to find my own way...

-Glue

**REVEIW REPLIES**

**Melika Nosaki Nollie **- Hopefully this one was a little better, though I have a feeling not by much. (sigh) Thanks though.  
**Lily Finch**- On the tech note...I don't remember it ever saying that magic caused technology to go awry. Probably true...but Hogwarts has hundreds of magic-weilding people within it, not to mention the magic that lies within the very stones and stairways. Ths way I figure it, it takes a lot more magic to throw Hermoine's laptop off. After all, with her parents both being dentists (I think its both), they could afford a _really_ good laptop. (grins)


End file.
